Shishiya Arashino
Shishiya Arashino (荒篠 獅子也 Arashino Shishiya?) A large member of the Rokki-dan with a huge scar on his head almost making it look lopsided. Plot Introduction of the Rokki-dan Shishiya was introduced along with all of the other members of the Rokki-dan. Hunt for the Itto-ryu Shishiya went with Kagimura Habaki, and Ryo Soma to investigate the burnt down Itto-ryu Dojo, after Murasaki tortured the information as to Sosuke Abayama's whereabouts from his son. Kagimura, Shishiya, and Ryo waited at the top of a trap door in the ruins of the Dojo as, a large group of Hebigumi searched the underground. When all of the men underground were drowned by the ocean water, the rest of the Rokki-dan headed for the exit, and when Shishiya failed to open it, claiming it felt oily. Kagimura assumed that it was covered in ash and bone glue. Magatsu, and a bunch of the new Itto-ryu members equipped with bows appeared. three of the Hebigumi men were killed in the assault and Shishiya, and the others took cover. Ryo jumped the wall, and Katsumata decided to hold her back while the other itto-ryu escaped. Once Shishiya, and Habaki caught up, Ryo had been defeaten, but spared. Leaving Edo When the Itto-ryu was banned from edo Shishiya along with the rest of the Itto-ryu followed them. During the night, Shishiya, Shozo Murasaki, and Tarieshin Hasshu were ordered to infiltrate the Itto-ryu's hideout. Along the way Shishiya decapitated Yatsushiba, a member of the Itto-ryu who was just taking a walk. The Itto-ryu confronted them, and Shishiya threw Yatsushiba's head before them, and understood they didn't all attack at once because of the Itto-ryu's rules. Shishiya asked if the Itto-ryu had three trump cards that would be able to face members of the Rokki-dan, and Sosuke appeared before them. Shishiya claimed that Anotsu, along with three other Itto-ryu members had been found dead (reffering to Magatsu, Baro, and Ozuhan). Sosuke claimed that Government dogs can't put up an act, and that they lie through their teeth. Sosuke said that they were probably just killing the horses Anotsu, and the others were to ride, and that if Anotsu was really dead, the Rokki-dan would have no reason to attack the remaining Itto-ryu. Shishiya in the others are impressed, and realize that they had gained nothing by coming, but Sosuke challenges them to a three on one fight to avenge Yatsushiba. Shinada, Amon, and the rest of the new Itto-ryu members quit, and as the Rokki-dan thought they were running away, they only quit in order to avoid breaking the one on one fighting rule, so that they can assist Sosuke. Ariusu, Koda, and Yatoin, the three strongest of the new Itto-ryu, held Sosuke down and brought him away, while the other six attack the three Rokki-dan. First Maira attempts to take Shishiya on, but is immediately killed by a blow to the head. Then Satake pretended to be enraged by this, so he could trick Shishiya, and make him think Satake would come head one, but Satake dodges Shishiya's first blow, and comes in close, but just after he gets a scratch on Shishiya's armor he is flung against a tree. When Satake tries to stand up, Shishiya cuts both of his legs off in one swing. Satake started to question how a human could possibly gain such power, but Shishiya bashes his head in. Next Shishiya faces up against Shinada, who jumps over one of his swings, but Shishiya lobs his arm off, and after Shinada cuts into Shishiya's armor, Shishiya impales him, and hits him on the ground. Nakaminato When the Rokki-dan makes it to Nakaminato Shishiya and the others are ordered to kill everyone in the harbor, and they all comply. After a while Manji, and Anotsu show up, and Shishiya is ordered to kill Manji, while Kagimura fights Anotsu, and Doma along with Hasshu, and Mitake fight Makie. Manji dodges all of Shishiya's attacks, and Rin tries to throw her daggers at his head from afar, but the coils in his hair deflect them. Shishiya cuts Manji's arm off, and Manji decided that the only parts of the body where Shishiya is vulnerable are the crown of the head, the fingers, and the shins. Shishiya claims that Manji cannot be forgiven for his immortality and says that for the first time in his life, he's found a man he's wanted to butcher from the bottem of his heart. Manji dodges more of Shishiya's attacks, but is eventually hit, and Shishiya grabs Manji by the neck. Rin tries to think of a way she can help Manji with only two knives, and as Manji gets away from Shishiya, and jumps in attempt to hit him in the crown of his head, Shishiya hits Manji straight in the chest with his blade and knocks him back. When Manji gets back up, Shishiya lobs Manji's bottom jaw off, and launches him in the air. Shishiya tells Manji that this was the first time he's ever fought a man for such a long time, but Manji thanks him for not killing Rin after she threw her Knives. Shishiya says that he didn't react because he wasn't confident he could take care of the girl while worrying about Manji, but then says he is still confident he can win the fight. Manji responds that he too, is confident that he can win. Later, as Rin is dragging Anotsu's axe which fell from up high where he was fighting Kagimura, she witnesses Manji with his lower half cut off, as Shishiya smashes him to the ground. Shishiya brushes the blood off the cut he recieved to the face from Manji, and as he is about to finish Manji, Rin throws her Kimono over him and jumps on him to cover him. Rin pleads with Shishiya to wait untill Anotsu is dead, and then kill her, but Shishiya quickly realizes that she is stalling for time for Manji to recover, but the Rin says that the fact that his blood is still running out of his body, is proof enough that Manji is dead. Shishiya is convinced, and cannot bring himself to kill an unarmed girl like Rin so he returns to Kagimura. Rematch As Shishiya was returning to Kagimura he ponders why Rin removed her Wrist guards before covering Manji's body with her Kimono. A shuriken flies over Shishiya's head, and splashes ignited oil on top of him, which sets him on fire. He then turns and sees Manji behind him who, is under the burning Kimono. Shishiya is blinded by the heat, and Manji jumps on his shoulders, and pierces his shoulder armor with his Katana with one arm, to which Shishiya is amazed. Manji then pulls down on the blade and removes Arashino's arm. With the other arm Shishiya slams his blade into Manji, launching him through a wall. It is revealed that the bleeding didn't stop because Rin slit her wrist and put it under the Kimono, and that, that was why she removed her wrist guards. Manji comes back out through the wall, now with Shishiya's arm attatched to him, and with Anotsu's axe in his hand. Shishiya began to wonder if he had gone senile, letting Manji come up from behind him. Manji still dodges Shishiya's attacks just as easily as before, but in return Slashes through Shishiya's armor extremely easily with the axe. Manji comments that Shishiya is completely off balence now that he has such a heavy sword in one arm and the other arm is completely gone, leaving Shishiya able to do little more than block Manji's hits. With all of his armor now gone, Shishiya asks how Manji is able to deal with his balance issues, to which he responds that he always has to fight with his arms and legs cut off so he's used to it. Shishiya drops his weapon and grabs Manji by the head, smashing him into the floor. Shishiya proceeds to crush Manji's head into the ground, but Manji uses Shishiya's arm to grab Shishiya's other arm, and crush it before his head is crushed. Manji tears off shishiya's right arm from the elbow, and as he looks for his blade, he looks up, and sees Manji dropping down on him with his over sized blade. Cutting Shishiya clean in half, and instantly killing him, but Manji picks up his katana from before, and before Shishiya's corpse can hit the ground, Manji slices him into tens of pieces. Relationships Habaki Kagimura Shishiya is known to be the only member of the Rokki-dan that Kagimura has put his trust in except for his daughter Ryo, and also the one who he usually tells the group mission plans to. Weapons and Abilities Weapons Shishiya wields two large blades that can not only cleanly cut, but also be used to crush an opponent with their massive size and weight. Abilities Shishiya is easily the most physically powerful of the Rokki-dan, as he was able to defeat Manji, where Doma and Tarieshin couldn't even land a hit on him, and Tarieshin, and Doma aren't the weakest of the Rokki-dan either. Category:Characters Category:Secondary characters Category:Male characters Category:Criminals Category:Rokki-dan Category:Kenshi